<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a picnic together by Choup37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744565">Just a picnic together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37'>Choup37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Food Kink, Idiots in Love, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Picnics, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rose shared an intimate time on an alien planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a picnic together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Just a picnic together</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rose moaned as Jack pushed another bite of spiced meat in her mouth. She gulped it, her eyes closed as he caressed the inside of her thighs.</p>
<p>Jack grinned, and bent to lick her lips. She opened them immediately, letting him kiss her deeply, enjoying her taste.</p>
<p>Around them, birds chirped and sang, the sound of the sea resonating a few meters away.</p>
<p>Just a lovely day out there, on an alien planet.</p>
<p>Jack increased the kiss, pushing his tongue further in Rose's mouth as the girl moaned, caressing his arms. He smiled, and moved back to pick some strawberries, pushing them in her very willing mouth. She ate them all, her eyes locked in Jack's as she sucked on his fingers.</p>
<p>He smirked.</p>
<p>Rose was such a naughty girl.</p>
<p>She grinned as he bent once again, this time to lick the rest of the strawberries around her lips. It ended of course in a very passionnate kiss, one which involved lot of tongues and happy sighs.</p>
<p>Rose loved picnics.</p>
<p>Jack would always make her love for hours, leaving her deeply pleased with herself when they would come back to the Tardis.</p>
<p>This time was no different from others.</p>
<p>Rose knew how cliché it sounded, picnic under a tree near the sea. And she absolutely didn't care.</p>
<p>She was just too happy.</p>
<p>She sighed as Jack covered her, moving between her legs. His hands were soft as they moved under her short skirt, making quick work from her panties. She gasped as his fingers teased her, her hips moving up on instinct.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Jack</em>!</li>
</ul>
<p>He laughed, and bit her neck, earning another sigh. She kissed him, hugging him close. Their tongues caressed each other, the intimate touch increasing the intensity from the moment.</p>
<p>New sighs, and moans.</p>
<p>Bodies burning with need, eyes raging with fire and love and lust.</p>
<p>She gripped his shoulders as he moved, quickly opening his pants as they kept kissing. He smiled as she pushed him on his back, straddling him. She looked like fire, and she was fire, and she set his body and mind and soul on fire as she let herself engulf him in a small whimper, pleasure twisting her face.</p>
<p>She gasped, head falling back, and he gasped, gripping her waist. Their eyes locked, and she licked her lips, earning a dark look from the captain. Her blond locks moved around her face as she closed her eyes, setting a deep and quick rythm.</p>
<p>She moved, and he moved, and they both moaned and sighed and enjoyed themselves, losing themselves into each other as minutes passed and birds chirped, blue grass shifting under them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*-*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Doctor rolled his eyes as he heard his two companions finally coming back. He had no doubts about what they were doing, but it wasn't his concern, as long as no one was hurt, right ?</p>
<p>He squinted his nose as the scent of sweat and sex hit his nostrils.</p>
<p>Urg.</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
<p>Bloody apes.</p>
<p>A giggle erupted up there, quickly followed by Rose's laughs and Jack's naughty whispers.</p>
<p>Laughs and smiles he couldn't see but guess, soft kisses and whispers and stupid promises only young people would do.</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled softly, feeling his hearts fill with happiness.</p>
<p>A quick walk told him Rose was leaving – fleeing like a naughty teenager – before Jack's head appeared from above the stairs.</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Doc ? You're alright ?</em></li>
<li>
<em>Always alright, me</em>, he retorted, turning his head to discover the young captain all flush and smiles. <em>You two are done reproducing the universe ?</em>
</li>
</ul>
<p>The young man gave him a playful smile.</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Wanna join us ?</em></li>
</ul>
<p>He snorted.</p>
<ul>
<li><em>You wouldn't be able to follow.</em></li>
<li><em>Ooooh, is that a challenge ?</em></li>
<li><em>Go take a shower, captain, you're smelling.</em></li>
<li><em>Aye, sir ! Yes, sir !</em></li>
</ul>
<p>His eyes softened softly as he watched the young man turn on his heels.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Lad </em>?</li>
</ul>
<p>Jack looked at him, surprised.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>Doc</em>?</li>
<li><em>Is everything ok ? No .. troubles ? Cultural misunderstandings ?</em></li>
</ul>
<p>Jack's face turned very serious.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<em>I... don't think so. I .. don't feel so</em>, he admitted. <em>I.. We try very hard not to let.. a gap between us. It's not always easy, but we try.</em>
</li>
<li>
<em>Good, good,</em> he mumbled. <em>First doubt and question and you come to see me, yeah? My job to look on both of your asses.</em>
</li>
</ul>
<p>Jack smiled.</p>
<ul>
<li><em>No. It's our job to look on yours, Doctor.</em></li>
</ul>
<p>The look in his eyes told it all as he left, leaving a thoughful Timelord behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>